I Wasn't Supposed To Fall In Love
by TheMiniWarblerette
Summary: Last of Us!Niff. Follows the plot to The Last of Us so major spoilers for the game. Nick's left alone with his friend Thad after ten years pass since a outbreak. He and Thad are assigned to guide the blond boy, Jeff, out of the city when things stir up and Nick does exactly what he didn't want to do; fall in love. Trigger warnings for blood, guns/shooting and minor death.


**The idea came to me when I was playing the game. It may stray from the story line a little in some places. This is the shortest part because it's on the prologue. Major spoilers for The Last of Us. Trigger warnings for blood, guns/shootings and minor character death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

It was nearing midnight when a man returned to his home. He was on the phone talking quite loudly despite that others would be sleeping. He flicked the living room lights on to find a small brunet curled up on the couch, a thin blanket covering his legs. He jerked awake when he heard his dad talking loudly on the phone. The man hung up the phone as he turned towards his young son. His chocolate eyes watching him curiously.

"What are still doing up?" John asked, sitting next to his son and putting a hand on his legs. "You should be in bed," he chuckled. Nick shot up and looked at the clock, seeing that it wasn't the morning he sighed and reached under the sofa pulling a small box out.

"I wanted to give you this, for your birthday," said Nick as he pressed the box into his father's hands. John smiled and lifted the lid, he took out the watch and fastened onto his wrist. He tapped on the watch a few time before shaking his head, "I don't think it works, Nickster."

"What? No, it has to work-" he reached over to grab his father's wrist and held the watch to his ear, "Oh very funny, dad." He slumped back onto the sofa his dad examined the watch, "How did you get the money to pay for this?"

"I saved for ages and the money you gave me last month helped a lot," the young boy said. John looked down at his son and felt guilty for leaving his son all alone at night. "I'm sorry for leaving you here on your own, you're only nine. I didn't realise I'd have to work this late."

Nick shook his head, "Don't worry about it, dad. It's cool, I fell asleep anyway. Plus I wanted to give you your present. Happy birthday!" Nick said as he jumped on his dad. John laughed as he picked up his son and carried him up to his bed. He pulled the quilt over his shoulders and kissed him on the forehead, "Night, Nickster."

Nick awoke to a loud ringing sound, he squinted as he flicked his lamp on and picked up the phone on his bedside table. "Hello?"

"Nick? Can you get me your dad? It's urgent."

"Uncle Daniel?" By now, Nick was worried, "What's the time?" he asked his Uncle, it had to be late, his dad had come home a little before midnight. "Just get your dad, please Nicky." The phone clicked off and Nick bit on his lip. He padded over to his door and onto the landing.

"Dad?" He called out, hoping his dad was asleep, he wandered over to his dads room where light was peeking out. He pushed the door open to find the TV on but the bed empty. He watched what was going on TV, a newsreader was talking about piping not far from his house. There was an explosion on the news that simultaneously happened out of the window. Nick jumped and moved backwards into the wall. "Dad?" He called out again, he hoped his dad wasn't in the explosion.

Nick left his dad's room, grabbing one of the jackets on the dresser, shrugging it on as he went quietly downstairs. Downstairs was silent, the light that was illuminating the rooms was the moonlight. Nick went over to the window to see if his dad's car was in the driveway, he saw the outline of the sedan. A couple of police cars sped past, sirens blaring out. Nick backed into the kitchen as he heard his dads phone vibrating from the kitchen counter, he picked up the phone and read the screen.

_8 missed calls. _

_[2:09am, Dan] Where are you?  
[2:10am, Dan] John, answer your phone.  
[2:11am, Dan]Please, John.  
[2:12am, Dan] On my way with Sebastian. Don't do anything stupid. _

Nick let out a breath he was holding. He wondered why his Uncle was on his way with Sebastian. Nick saw the porch door slide open and his dad walk in, he looked around the room before noticing Nick. He knelt by his son and wrapped his arms around him, "we have to get out of here. People are sick, we can't catch it. Stay close to me, son."

Nick took his dads hand as he went around the room, they both heard a strangled scream come outside. John stood in front of his son as the window shattered. A middle aged man in his pyjamas, "Alan, stop. Please. You don't want to hurt us." The man, Alan carried on approaching them. John reached behind him and attempted to cover his son's ears as he raised his other arm. The gunshot rang out as it hit Alan in the head. He fell back as blood made contact with John's shirt. He grabbed Nick's hand and guided him towards the front door.

"Y-y-you shot him," said Nick shakily, he grasped his dad's hand tighter as they got to the front door. "I know, I had to, he was going to kill us. I'm sorry, son." Nick nodded as he understood what John was saying. They stood in the shadows as a 4x4 rolled up in the driveway. Two people climbed out, the older man embraced John and the younger hugged Nick tight.

"You okay, are you hurt?" Sebastian asked his cousin, he grabbed him by the elbows and inspected Nick's face. "I'm okay, just confused," Nick answered, looking up at his Uncle who was whispering frantically to John who nodded. Dan ushered them all into the car. Sebastian threw an arm around his cousins shoulders and guided him into the car. Sebastian was nearly fourteen and saw Nick as a brother, he didn't let his emotions show on his face for Nick's sake.

"What the hell is going on, Dan?" John asked as Dan weaved in and out of cars and people in the road. "I don't know. All I know is that it's spreading quickly and we have to get out of here," Dan replied as he took a turning at the intersection. "Are we safe?" Nick asked, looking out the window at the people trying to escape. John turned in his seat to look at his son, "Yeah, we are. It's only people in the heart of the city. We'll be okay, Nickster." Sebastian wrapped both of his arms around his cousin as Dan continued to get the four of them out of the city.

"Oh, that's just great," Dan growled as they came to a halt in a traffic jam. It seemed everyone was thinking the same thing. Dan breathed out heavily as he watched a man climb out of his car. "What is he doing? Get back in your car," Dan muttered to himself, Nick cast a look at Sebastian who was also looking out of the windscreen. A scream similar to what Nick heard back at home was heard from his left. He looked over and saw someone charge for the man who was standing outside his car, he didn't see the attack and before Nick knew, the man was on the floor, dead. From Nick's left another 'sick' one came out of nowhere, taking the passenger out. John turned to Dan whose knuckles were white from his grip on the steering wheel. "Turn around and get us out of here before that becomes us," John said to his brother, who nodded in reply. He put the car in gear and spun it around, Dan managed to get them back into the city, they passed the cinema and Nick watched as people struggled to run away.

"Can't you go any faster?" Sebastian asked, looking out of his window as the car kept stopping to let people past. "If I go any faster, I'm going to hurt others, I won't have that. I'm sorry, Seb." Sebastian gripped onto Nick as they turned a tight corner. The wheels screeched as Dan tried to avoid hitting people, the car lost control and tipped onto its side. The windows on Sebastian and John's side smashed sending glass flying.

"You three okay?" Dan asked as he tried to get his bearings. Nick nodded from where he'd fell on to Sebastian. "I'm okay, Nick?." Sebastian said, turning to see his cousin who was holding his leg. Nick shook his head, "No, my leg hurts, I can't move it." Sebastian looked over at John and Dan. "Give me a second," Dan said as he stamped on the glass, shattering it and making an exit for the others. He climbed out of the car and opened the backdoor to pick Nick up, he winced in pain as his leg hit the seat. "It's okay, buddy. You'll be okay." As Sebastian and John climbed out they looked around at their surroundings. "We need to get out of here," John said as he brushed glass off of his trousers. He took Nick out of Dan's arms held him close to his body.

"Follow me," said Dan as he took off at a light jog down the street, Sebastian and John followed him, the latter moving slower because of the small boy in his arms. "Make sure to stay clear of any infected, okay?" John said to Sebastian as they rounded a corner, Dan got the gate open and let the others pass before shutting off the alley way. He followed cautiously behind John and Sebastian, keeping an eye on anything out of the ordinary. As they rounded a corner in the alleyway, a man jumped out at John he turned his back and kicked back at him. Sebastian jumped on the man's back and threw him into the wall. "Did he get you?" Dan asked as Sebastian slid off the man, he shook his head and beckoned for John to go first. Dan grabbed his own sons hand as they carried on down the alley.

"Turn right into the beer garden," Dan called from behind. John turned quickly into the garden, followed by Sebastian and Dan. A few stragglers bounded against the door as Dan shut it. He looked at the other three, "Go! I'll hold them off. You have Nick I can catch up," Sebastian opened his mouth to argue back, "No, Seb. Please go with John and Nick. I'll catch you up." Sebastian nodded slowly. He ran through the front door of the pub, John and Nick slightly behind him and crossed the parking lot. Sebastian stopped at a hole in the short wall, he gestured for John and Nick to go first, he looked behind him for his dad before following the other two. "Quickly now, C'mon," John said, they encountered two other infected which were busy with some unfortunate people. "Just look at me, Nick. It'll be okay."

They carried on up the path, over the rocky path and up a hill, they stopped as John and Sebastian caught their breath. Sebastian glanced behind him for any sign of his dad. "He'll be okay, Bas, he's strong," John reassured the teen, who nodded and rested his hands on his knees.

"Stay where you are." A voice instructed from above them. A light flashed into their eyes which made all three of them squint. "We have three citizens in area 57," the Official spoke into a radio. He was quiet as a reply came through. he paused "Sir, they have a kid."

"We're not infected, look!" Sebastian shouted frantically moving forward as he pushed his sleeves up. The official raised his gun, directly at Sebastian. "One more step and I shoot." Sebastian stepped back and hung his head in defeat. "Understood, Sir." The official looked over the three, he raised the light again into their eyes. "Please," Sebastian croaked, "at least spare them, we're not infected, I swear." The man only raised his gun again, Sebastian moved over to where John stood with Nick in his arms. The small boy looked at the official, he stayed silent but tightened his hold on his dads shirt. "Please, don't hurt them." John pleaded, the main looked through the viewfinder in his gun, Nick nuzzled into his dad. The shot rang out, followed by a second. Nick cried out as his leg hit the ground. Sebastian, who had covered his eyes, looked up to see Dan standing over the official, gun pointed ahead of him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he hugged his dad. Dan dropped his gun as he embraced his son, he looked over to heap in the ground.

"No," he whispered, rushing over to John and Nick, the former had his hands covering his stomach, trying to stem the flow of blood. Sebastian sat beside his Uncle and pulled Nick into lap. The younger boy teared up as John turned to him, he took Nick's hand and kissed it before uttering his last breath to the young boy, "I love you, Nickster."

"I love you too, dad. Please don't go," he turned to Dan who had tears streaming down his face, "Can't you help him?" Dan shook his head regretfully, "It's a bullet wound, it's probably shattered in his body." Nick let out a sob, Sebastian was crying silently as he held onto Nick. Dan looked around at their surroundings, "We should get out of here before more of the infected come. I'm so sorry, Nicky." Nick shrugged as he cried silently, he heard a tearing of fabric and looked up as Dan knelt down and wrapped his over shirt over Nick's leg, "It probably won't help, but it's something," he said as he tied the fabric to secure it. Sebastian lifted the young brunet into his arms.


End file.
